


The Aftermath With Leon

by imasouleater



Series: RE 2 Remake: The Aftermaths [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bottom Leon, F/M, Romance, Smut, Top OC, basically everyone here is a bisexual and that fact only matters a little bit, if you have read the main work Partners, slight angst, smut is in the third chapter, this is after that, those tags will be added once its done lol, you might find a few easter eggs lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imasouleater/pseuds/imasouleater
Summary: This fic is a sequel of sorts to my work Partners. It's not very long but I think it would be nice to hear about what happened to them. You are still free to self insert if you so choose (which is why it's tagged this way). [If you don't know what I'm talking about see Partners Ch. 1 intro for the details.]Set years after the Raccoon City incident, we catch up with Veronica and Leon as they deal with their new lives together. In this one instance, Leon had come home after a long trip as a government agent to spend some quality time with the love of his life. But a visitor shows up and answers an important question that they have had ever since RC. But they also come with a warning.  It really put them into perspective on how much they should never take the time they had together for granted. So they show that by having a very fun night together.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Series: RE 2 Remake: The Aftermaths [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel of sorts to my work Partners. It's not very long, but I think it would be nice to hear about what happened to them. You are still free to self insert if you so choose (which is why it's tagged this way). This time though we're getting the smut we all deserved in the end. Also, I know it's canon that Claire leaves everyone after RE2 but I don't think the remake version of her would do that, so I wrote it differently. I also love the idea that Leon is happy. His life really just got fucked over after RC like holy shit. Writing him as happy for once makes me happy. I've put in a good easter egg or two relating to the other games. Can you see them?

Keys jingled noisily in the young girl’s hand as she unlocked the door to her apartment. Walking in with arms full of groceries, she kicked the door closed behind her then made her way to the kitchen. Humming a tune to herself, Veronica began putting away the food for dinner later. It had been a while since she had cooked up a proper meal, but this was a special occasion. Leon was coming home today.

She couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought. He had been gone for weeks and he was finally allowed to come home. Oh, how she missed him terribly. And she wasn’t the only one. Benji, the German Shepherd, was lying on the couch and waiting patiently for his arrival. Speaking of which, he was going to show up any minute! She quickly ran to the bathroom to check up on how she looked. Despite having seen each other in their worst moments, she wanted to look nice.

She grabbed a comb to quickly brush through her hair since it had gotten messed up outside in the wind. The long brown hair that used to fall down her back was now just past her shoulders. Paranoia had been the one to blame when she had cut it short, but now she grew to like the look once it had gotten a little longer. Her pastel purple dress was a little wrinkly but she knew he wouldn’t care. Adjusting the thin straps on her shoulders, she couldn’t help but notice the glittery ring on her finger.

She splayed her hand out in front of her to look at it for the hundredth time. Her heart soared at the sight of it. She couldn’t help the dopey smile on her face at the memory. He had proposed about a month ago while they had their anniversary dinner. It was a very romantic evening with candles and roses. Very cliche, I know, but she loved it all the same. She couldn’t have been happier! In fact, that was the happiest she had been in a long time. Not since...the incident. 

Despite those happy thoughts, she couldn’t escape her mind as it began to race with memories of the past. Years of therapy had helped her cope with them and accept that they will always be there. So she lets herself remember.




They would never forget it. It was the year when those grisly murders occurred in the Arklay Mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the International Pharmaceutical Enterprise, Umbrella. 

That name made her sick to her stomach. She remembered everything all too well. It took both her and Leon years of therapy to finally be ok with the trauma, but it never left. Late at night, in the dark, those memories were all too painful and they only had each other to help get through them. Leon gets the brunt of the nightmares, but Veronica is the one to get the panic attacks while they’re out in public. It’s hard on everyone.

The virus had broken out in a nearby mountain community, Raccoon City. She had traveled there to visit a friend, unaware that the place was overrun by zombies created by a virus from Umbrella. Stranded in the city, she had met Leon at the Raccoon City Police Department where they teamed up to try and escape alive. 

Leon had shown up the same day, also caught up in the unsuspected outbreak. It was supposed to be his first day on the job as a new police officer. Obviously, they both didn’t get the warm welcome that they were expecting. Leon still remembers the streamers for the welcome party he was supposed to have.

Over the course of the night, they had survived too many ordeals that no ordinary person should go through. They faced countless monsters, watched innocent people die in the most horrible of ways, almost died themselves too many times to count, and obtained injuries that both harmed them mentally and physically. The three long scars on Veronica’s back was only a memento of that. And somehow, throughout all of this madness, they had discovered all of Umbrella’s doings and how the company essentially fucked itself over.

The G-Virus. 

Umbrella scientists, Annette and William Birkin had created a new strain of virus for bioweapons called the G-Virus. If it wasn’t for this creation, the city wouldn’t have been infected with the T-Virus. They had learned that Umbrella wanted that research, but William wouldn’t let them have it without a fight. He had injected himself with his own creation to stop the soldiers that stole from him, but only to accidentally leak the T-Virus via the water supply and the spread of rats. Veronica had a hard time trusting anything from the sewer system after that.

In the end, they came out of the city alive, alongside Claire Redfield and Sherry Birkin. Claire was a survivor that they had met earlier in the night but got separated due to unfortunate circumstances. However, they had gone through very similar ordeals down in Umbrella’s secret lab, so they were able to get out together. 

Sherry was a new addition who turned out to be Birkin's daughter. She had caught the G-Virus but Claire was able to give her a vaccine so that she would no longer be infected. The two girls were now close friends with Leon and Veronica, even though contact with Sherry was limited. Claire would often visit to just spend time with them on days she was free. After all, how could you go without speaking to other survivors after everything you had been through together?

After such a terrible evening, only three good things came out of it. One, the group had become friends when they started out as strangers. I mean, who doesn’t like friendship? Two, they all came out stronger in the end, even if a little fucked up. While she was proud of surviving everything, Veronica had never worked out harder in her life after that. Claire and Leon helped in training her to protect herself just in case she was ever in danger like that again.

And three, Veronica and Leon fell in love. It wasn’t the most conventional of first dates, but they fell for each other all the same. And somehow, they are still going strong, even after the many struggles they faced for years after. Therapy definitely helped when things got rough, but it was obvious that they were meant to be.

While walking through the desert away from the city, they were all picked up by the U.S. government. It was scary being separated as the officials took in their statements of what they had experienced that night. In the end, Leon had to make a deal to work with the government for the safety of the rest of the girls, especially little Sherry. She had to go through a lot since she had the G-Virus antibodies in her, but they were there for her.

While they were in their quarantine phase, they were told the news about what had ended up happening to Raccoon City. Not taking any chances, the president of the United States ordered a contingency plan, to sterilize Raccoon City, aka, they nuked the place to the ground. While it was horrifying to know that many innocent lives didn’t make it out before the explosion, they also felt a sort of relief knowing that the virus wouldn’t spread anymore.

With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes, Umbrella was finished. When they heard that, the group of survivors celebrated its downfall with a bottle of champagne. They had been through way too much at the fault of that so-called pharmaceutical company. But they knew even after that, that things weren’t necessarily over. 

Five years had passed since that horrendous incident and it was now 2002. 

Ever since then, everyone has been watched by the government for safety purposes. However, that didn’t stop Claire from going to Europe to continue to find her brother. She did end up finding him in the end, with the help of Leon, but it took her almost two weeks before she could tell the group what had happened. The loss of a friend she had made, named Steve, really affected her. After that, she had been talking about joining TerraSave, an NGO organization that offered aid to victims of bioterrorism.

Sherry had been kept under house arrest since then all while trying to live out her life as normal as possible. She stayed with her legal guardian for most of the part, but that didn’t stop the group from visiting her. Poor girl would always have new bandaids on her body since she often went through testing to see how she was reacting to the vaccine. Despite this, she still had a smile on her face and tried to be cheerful as they all caught up over cookies.

Veronica was put on house arrest for a year after the incident by living with Leon. It was hard for her since she couldn’t go back home just yet for the safety of her family, but at least she wasn't alone. Obviously, they had enough time to get cozy with one another and spent many days getting to really know each other. 

Once the year was up, she was able to go home and stayed there for a month, but she wasn’t allowed to say anything until the official news came out. After that month, she moved back in with Leon since they had started to seriously date while together for that year. Despite how busy Leon was, they were happy together and decided they were in it for the long run. He even got to meet her family, including her sister.

Due to the deal he had made, Leon received special training at the secret organization working under the direct control of the president. He had gone through many missions, like the one he was coming back from in South America. After every mission, he would go through quarantine at the facility he worked at, just so that another incident didn’t happen again. Soon, he was going to be given the responsibility of protecting the president's family, which also meant they had to move to Washington D.C. soon. So she was going to use the time they had before then to spend some quality time together. 

The familiar sound of keys jingling at the front door awoke her from her thoughts. A grin spread across her face as she bolted to the living room. Running to it, she watched as Leon kicked the door closed behind him while setting down his duffle bag. He heard her footsteps coming towards him and turned to meet her halfway in a tight hug, the smile on his face was huge. Running into his arms, she couldn’t help but hold him just as tightly, reveling in his touch.

"Welcome home, Leon!"

Pressing her face into his shoulder, she inhaled his scent having missed it for so long. He seemed to do the same as he longed for her during the entirety of his mission. The familiar smell of his cologne was mixed nicely with the one of his body wash. His hair was still slightly wet when she pet it meaning he must’ve just showered. It had grown a little long in the past few years, but not too long since the government wanted to keep it manageable during his missions.

“I missed you,” he whispered, voice muffled into her neck.

“I missed you too,” she replied before pulling away. She gently caressed his face with the palm of her hand while looking over it to stamp into her memory. His face had become more masculine with each year that passed, but he still had that cute boy band face she fell in love with years ago. He was tired, really tired. She could see it in his eyes, but she knew he wouldn’t sleep with it being his first night back. He would want to make the most of it like he usually did when he would return from a mission. 

She couldn't take it anymore and leaned up to kiss him softly, him meeting her halfway. It was sweet and familiar and wonderful after weeks of nothing. Her lips were soft against his and he couldn’t help but want to do it forever. However, a bump to his leg objected to that notion. Pulling away and looking down, they found Benji waiting at his feet with his tail wagging ferociously at the sight of his owner.

He chuckled and knelt down to pet his dog lovingly. He did miss him too and vise versa. Once he got enough in, he hands him a treat that he always kept in his pocket since he hadn't done so in a while. Sated with the pets, Benji went back to the couch to enjoy his treat and settled on it to wait for cuddles later on.

Once Leon stood back up, a pair of hands suddenly grabbed at his shirt aggressively, pulling him back down to continue where they had left off. He chuckled against the lips pressed to his before deepening the kiss like she desperately wanted. It was safe to say he felt the same.

His hands drifted down to her hips to softly grasp before wounding his arms around her waist. Her hands let go of his shirt so that she could also wrap her arms around his neck to bring him even closer. Lips melded against one another’s in a dance only they knew and they couldn’t help but melt in each other’s arms. Veronica never wanted it to end, but a loud gurgle from both of their stomachs woke them from their intimate moment.

Pulling away, they laughed, feeling silly that they were stopped by their stomachs. But, stopping wasn't on the young agent's agenda at the moment. Leon leaned forward to press their foreheads together, their eyes gazing into each other. Familiar blue ones met brown as they shared their silent conversation. They could see the adoration in their eyes and knew it was well reciprocated. Even after all this time and everything they had been through, the love they shared never got old. However, another gurgle in their stomachs cut in to finally break the mushiness of their reunion.

“Sorry. I didn’t get to eat lunch today since I had to pack,” Leon chuckled while pulling away for the hundredth time since he kept on failing to do so. He wanted to be as close to her as possible, but they knew they had things to do. 

“That’s ok. I haven’t eaten much either. I was too excited and had to clean the place up!” Veronica explained, gesturing to the apartment with a nod. “I was gonna start on dinner if you want to go unpack.” 

“But why do that when I can spend time with you, my beautiful and badass fiancée?” he smirked before leaning back in to kiss her again. Using two fingers, she stopped him by placing them over his lips and pushed his face back gently. He blinked in surprise that she had the strength to stop him. As happy as she was to hear him call her that, she had to stop him or they would never make it past the doorway.

“Leon, please!” she laughed. “We’re gonna have plenty of time to be together for the next couple of weeks before we have to move.” He groaned knowing she was right. “I know. All I want to do right now is touch you in all types of ways, but we can wait just a little bit longer. I promise once dinner is done and we eat, I won’t leave your side all night.” She leaned up and pecked his lips. “And I mean it.” He seemed to shiver at the implication of her sultry voice before nodding.

“I’ll, uh...I’ll go unpack then,” he stated, mostly trying to convince himself to do it.

“Good boy,” she whispered before finally pulling out of his arms and walking into the kitchen to start cooking. She listened for his footsteps to go into the bedroom before breathing out a sigh to cool herself down. She would be lying if she said she didn’t feel the same way he did right now. All she wanted was him in every way, but the human body has limits. Hunger needed to be sated first. Then they had all night. 

She was planning to make some pasta for dinner, a favorite of both of them. By the time she had the noodles boiling, Leon had finally come out to join her. He poured her a glass of wine while he had some whiskey on ice. Walking up behind her while she was cooking, he kissed lightly along her shoulder with an arm around her waist. She bit her lip to keep from sighing.

“Babe, if you keep doing that I’ll...,” she stopped herself knowing she shouldn’t finish that sentence.

“You’ll what? Go to town on me? Punish me?” he chuckled against her skin. She slightly turned her head to him and smirked. There was a twinkle in her eye that he recognized and that made him excited.

“Is that what you want? Cause you might just get your wish,” his cheeks flushed a pretty pink while she turned back to cooking. “But, that’ll be _after_ dinner!” He groaned realizing he wasn’t going to win. She was still a stubborn one.

“Fine, fine! I’ll stop,” he sighed dramatically. She rolled her eyes with a grin before changing the subject.

"Did you have a nice flight?" she asked.

"Eh, it was alright. Same old flight with the same old people," he shrugged. She could only imagine how bored he was on those flights.

"Well, at least you're home safe now."

"Mhm. And how were things here while I was gone?” She paused as she thought about it then sighed as well, but it was more authentic than his was.

“Lonely,” she replied, a hand reaching out to hold his. He took it without hesitation and squeezed her hand gently in the comforting way that he had always done for her. He always felt guilty for leaving for such long periods of time, but she understood. She had come to terms with this years ago. “But it was nothing I couldn’t handle! Benji helped a lot with that and Claire came over a couple of times to sleepover.”

“That’s good! How is she doing?”

“Good! She’s just started working at TerraSave, so she's been really busy lately. Oh, and she also started dating this girl that she met at a coffee shop. I think she really likes her!”

“Really?! Are you sure we’re talking about the same Claire Redfield?” he joked with a raised eyebrow. She giggled and nodded.

“Yeah! That’s what I thought too! But it’s hard to say if it's true since they’ve only been dating for about two months now.”

“That’s still longer than the last guy she dated.”

“True. Only time will tell.”

“Anything else I miss?”

“Not really. No new mail came in for you since you had left and I haven't done too much. But I am looking around to see what I can do for maybe a new job," she replied.

While she didn't necessarily like to do work, she was growing restless at home. But she was having a hard time finding something she would like to do all while working around Leon's schedule and her mental health. It was going to take to some time before she could figure it out. She continued to think about anything she could've missed but nothing really came to mind. Then her eyes lit up as she remembered at least one more thing.

"Oh, but my paintings have been selling like hotcakes lately! We really have to thank Jill for showing them around.” 

Leon and Veronica got to finally meet Chris after Claire had reunited with him. Since then, they also got to meet Jill Valentine, a friend of Chris’ as well as a former member of S.T.A.R.S. back at the R.P.D. where it had all started. They got to hear both of their stories as S.T.A.R.S. members as well as Jill's tale of surviving Raccoon City herself. There was also the time when Chris explained the whole ordeal dealing with the Veronica Virus out in Antarctica with Claire. Veronica didn’t exactly like that there was a virus for bioweapons named after her, but she was glad it was gone now.

Regarding to what she was talking about, Jill had taken a liking to Veronica’s paintings, both from her hobby days and the ones that she had made to help deal with her PTSD. So with some encouragement from both Leon and Jill, Veronica decided to start selling them for some extra cash. Due to Leon’s status as a government agent, they didn’t necessarily need to worry about money, but having a little on the side never hurt. Especially considering that trusting the government entirely was a foolish endeavor. 

“That’s great, Vee! I knew you were a multi-talented artist!” he grinned. Hearing him refer to her as such gave her a small flashback to when he called her that back in Raccoon City. She remembered she had just gotten slashed by a Licker and he was helping bandage up her back. That’s when they started to really bond with one another. Some memories of that night weren’t so bad to go through. She giggled and shook her head in disbelief.

“I guess you were right about me being one. But don’t worry rookie,” she said as she turned off the flame on the stove then turned to Leon, “You’re still the only one that gets to hear me sing.” He chuckled and reached over to pull her in for a hug. 

“Good. I would hate to be otherwise." He pushed her hair behind her ear and away from her face. "It’s been a while since you’ve called me that.”

“Yeah, well, you’re not exactly a rookie anymore. You’re a full-fledged professional!”

“I suppose so,” he shrugged.

“I know so. Speaking of which, how was the mission?” she asked in a softer tone. Asking about things like that was a hit or miss. Either a lot of bad things happened or good things happened. And whatever the outcome was, it would affect his mood for the day. He sighed before smiling down at her softly.

“This time it was alright. For once. South America was nice, which I can tell you about over dinner, but a good amount of people still died," he started to explain, his lips falling into a frown. "We were able to save the girl who hosted the virus, though. She was an innocent young lady who was given it to save her life since she was sick. Her dad was a real piece of work to do that to her. But I gotta tell ya, it was the T-Veronica Virus.” _That damned name!_

“Ugh! I hate that!” she huffed while leaning her head onto his shoulder. “I thought it was gone.”

“So did we. The government is looking into it right now, so we’ll see what they find. I’ll tell you the rest of the details while we eat.” She hummed in agreement before pulling away.

“Ok, but at least you got to save her! Because that’s what really matters,” she said before pecking him on the lips. He smiled and nodded before letting her go back to cooking. While she was finishing up the sauce, Leon took a look in the freezer and clicked his tongue at his findings.

“So...where did my strawberry ice cream go?” he asked suspiciously at his fiancée. And he had every right to think that way when he saw her flinch and turn to him looking guilty.

“I may have eaten some while you were gone…”

“I don’t think the whole container counts as ‘some’, babe,” he replied with a teasing smirk as he closed the freezer door.

“I know,” she sighed. “I can go out real quick to buy us some for dessert if you’d like.” He thought about it for a second before deciding that dessert did sound delicious.

“Tell you what,” he started as he began walking towards his shoes by the front door. “How about I go and get the ice cream, while you finish up dinner. If you leave me with it, I’ll most likely burn it before you get home.” She opened her mouth to offer that she could go since he just got back home, but she knew he was right. He wasn’t exactly the best of cooks.

“Alright. If you could also buy some coffee creamer that would be great.”

“Still caramel flavor, right?” he asked while slipping on his shoes.

“You got it!”

“Great. I’ll be back in a jiffy!” he said before giving her a kiss then headed out the door. She sighed happily once he was gone, glad to know that he was ok. Maybe getting a little jaded after every mission, but ok all the same. She wouldn't blame him if he did. But the most important thing was that he was safe. Every mission he goes on worries her, but Leon’s so perseverant, she really doesn’t need to. That man will survive anything.

With the pasta done, she put the lid on the pan to keep it warm then went to grab her wine. She took a sip of it as she walked over to the dining table, then set it down at her usual seat. With a happy hum, she turned to walk back to the kitchen to set everything up.

“Well, don’t you two look chummy,” a familiar sultry voice spoke from behind her. Veronica froze as she immediately recognized who it belonged to. How could she ever forget? Her heart began racing as she quickly turned to face the intruder. There, sitting on her couch in a short burgundy dress was a person who Veronica thought to have been dead.

“Ada,” she breathed, eyes wide in shock. The mercenary smiled and took off her sunglasses showing her still beautiful face.

“Long time no see, Vee.”

Memories of her helping Veronica bandage Leon after he had been shot sprang to the forefront. Another of their first meeting that they had in the garage of the R.P.D. The most memorable one, the one that could never go away after RC was Leon holding up Ada on the breaking bridge in that horrifying lab. She could never get rid of the moment that she watched as Ada fall and disappear several thousand feet to what should have been her death.

It all came rushing at her too fast and suddenly she couldn’t feel her surroundings. Her vision was going out and her knees buckled beneath her. That last thing she remembered was seeing Ada jump up from the couch in worry before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious stranger has revealed themself as Ada Wong. Why was she here and how is she alive?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She might be a little ooc but honestly who gives a fuck lol. I tried to base her more on her flirtatious attitude that she gets during RE4. After all, people change with time. Also her dress is from the Mercenaries game.

“Take care of yourselves, Leon,” Ada paused then looked over at the other girl who had tears already brimming in her eyes. “Vee.” Leon grunted trying to keep his hold, but all for naught. Ada’s wrist slipt from his grasp and she fell, disappearing into the abyss.

“NO!”

“ADA!”

* * *

The memory faded as Veronica felt her body being shaken from some outside force of her consciousness. She was slowly getting her senses back when she heard a voice. Her voice.

“Veronica...Hey! Veronica, wake up!”

It was muffled but starting to come through Veronica’s unconsciousness more and more clearly through the fog. Then the smell of something strong and chemically registered in her brain and, suddenly, she was wide awake. She bolted up in a startle as her brain tried to gather what information it could.

“Whoa! Slow down,” Ada told her, her voice soft as she tried to calm the other. Veronica registered that she was laid out on the couch and that Ada was kneeling on the floor next to her. She was putting away, what she could only assume was, smelling salts into her dress pocket after successfully waking up. But none of that mattered. Her gaze was set on the mercenary in front of her.

Looking her over, Ada was wearing a high neck burgundy dress that reached just to her mid-thigh with a black belt wrapped around her waist. Underneath it she had on black fishnet tights that accented her long toned legs and on her feet were shiny red heels. Clearly, Ada had a style that she stuck to, but she rocked it. It was different compared to the cocktail dress she wore in Raccoon City but it flattered her all the same. Her jet black hair was still bobbed short, but it had grown a little longer since then. She was still just as pretty as when she last saw her.

Tears pricked at Veronica’s eyes once Ada turned back to her. She couldn’t stop herself as she lunged forward to wrap the other into a tight hug. Despite everything that Ada had done back in Umbrella’s lab, she was still someone that both Veronica and Leon cared about. Someone that they wished never ‘died’. They had gone through too much together as a team instead of as enemies. And near the end of that night, it seemed like Ada wanted that as well.

Ada was taken aback by this, clearly not used to getting this sort of reaction. She almost didn’t know what to do before finally reaching down to hug back. This wasn’t her usual schtick, but she figured that she could at least give Veronica this. But she would be lying if she said, she didn’t feel anything either.

“You’re alive,” Veronica sniffled before her own words sunk in. She gasped and quickly pulled back. “You’re alive!” She jumped to her feet and backed away as her brain finally registered everything properly. “Y-You....you’re alive!” Ada, the mercenary, was indeed alive and standing in her living room. Said woman blinked in surprise as she watched the other girl almost trip over the coffee table to get away. She sighed before getting to her own feet and standing to face her.

“I am.”

“H-how?! W-we watched you f-fall!” Veronica sputtered as she tried to make sense of the ghost in front of her. “There’s no way you could’ve survived that!”

“But, clearly, I did.”

“You fell thousands of feet down that lab shaft with both an injured arm and leg. There’s no fucking way!”

“And yet, here I am. Alive and well,” Ada responded, her tone flirty and nonchalant. 

Veronica’s eyebrows scrunch together in frustration. Clearly, answers about that night were not going to be answered today. She took a quivering breath in then swallowed the lump in her throat.

“I see you’re still as cryptic as ever.” Ada smirked before sitting back down on the couch.

“Old habits die hard, I’m afraid.” Veronica noticed one of the balcony doors was open, the curtain blowing in the warm summer night air. Clearly, that’s how Ada got in. Considering Ada knew how to lockpick and hack into entryways, she wasn’t even surprised.

“How did you even get in without Benji noticing?”

“Oh, he did,” Ada responded while gesturing to the dog lying near his kennel on the other side of the room. He was chewing on a giant fancy treat as happily as can be. Of course.

“Damn dog. So much for being my protector,” Veronica muttered in annoyance. Any thoughts of a possible weapon that she would need was starting to come back to her, but the guns were in Leon’s office. The only other thing she could use was a knife from the kitchen, but she felt frozen to her spot. She didn’t know how fast Ada could get to her before she could reach them.

“It doesn’t even matter if he was,” she said, breaking her from her thoughts. “I’m not here to harm you or Leon. After all, I wouldn’t want to ruin the wedding,” she said while mimicking on her own hand a ring on her finger. The brunette didn’t know whether to trust that or not as she reached down to touch it.

“Then why _are_ you here? ”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Vee.” Anger boiled in her at how lightly the mercenary was taking this.

“How can I not be?! For the past five years, we thought you were dead!”

“And here I was thinking you were happy to see me. It’s not every day I have someone cry about me like that.” Veronica’s cheeks flushed a pink in slight embarrassment but that didn’t deter her.

“The last time I saw you, you almost shot Leon for the G-Virus. You used us like some fucking pawns in chess, and we went through hell to get it! So just because we care about you doesn’t mean that we still don’t trust you.”Ada clicked her tongue as she realized how much Veronica had matured since that night. She wasn’t a young, naive survivor anymore. She had grown past that. She stood back up and walked over to one of the windows to look out onto the cityscape.

“Fair point.” She turned to face the other girl before answering. “I came by to say hello, honestly. I needed time for the government to lay off my back before I could even think of popping in. I’m surprised they haven’t told you about my whereabouts.” A flashback to a year ago where Leon explained this exact thing came to Veronica’s mind.

“Well...technically they did...or, rather that they suspected that you were alive. But Leon told me not to get my hopes up since they didn’t know for sure.” Ada’s eyebrows lifted in surprise before nodding in understanding.

“As he should. I know how to play dead very well. With how things are looking on both of our ends, you might as well tell them that. I don’t really mind them knowing anymore.”

“I’ll be sure to pass that along...What are you _really_ here for, Ada?” They locked eyes as they stared each other down before she answered.

“I was telling the truth about wanting to say hi. I felt bad that you both didn’t know the truth about what happened to me, but I had to keep a low profile. The U. S government made that kind of hard for me to come sneaking in to see you.” Veronica was taken aback by the serious tone change, but she waited for her to finish before she could respond. “I had hoped that both of you would’ve been home for me to do this, but Leon left before I could say anything.”

“Why?”

“Why? The same reason you hugged me just a few minutes ago.” She took a few steps forward towards the other girl. Veronica felt like she couldn’t move as she approached. “You’re right. I did use you both as pawns that night, but I was just doing my job.” She paused before stopping just a few feet away. “But instead of doing it properly, I ended up getting to like you guys more than I was supposed to...and still do.”

Veronica couldn’t believe her ears. Was this the same Ada Wong she was warned about? The same one she met five years ago? She didn’t know whether to run away from her or to hug her! But the sincerity in Ada’s eyes held her to her spot. She could tell Ada wasn’t one to usually admit things like this, so she listened.

“So because of that reason, I didn’t just come here for a chat.” Veronica held her breath as she waited for the ball to drop. “I know that Leon is a government agent now, so I came to warn you.” She could see that Veronica was about to panic, so she held up a hand to stop her. “Don’t worry, no one knows I’m here doing this and they haven’t been watching you like I have. I made sure of that.” Veronica felt a little relief hearing that, but she still worried about the upcoming news.

“The organization I work for has been getting intel on some big bioweapon plans in the nearby future. I can’t exactly tell you what it is, but the least I can do is tell you that something is going to happen within the next year. We thought at first it wasn’t going to come to fruition, but the plans seem to be set in stone now. So Leon and his buddies should get ready for that and that when it happens, look to Europe. That’s if, I don’t get my hands on it first.”

“The next year? That’s not a lot of time,” Veronica muttered as she thought carefully about those words. If something big was going to happen, they needed to be ready for when it comes. They didn’t know what to expect and it almost threw her brain back into survivor mode. She fought those thoughts down to keep herself from spiraling. “You should wait till Leon gets home to tell him this yourself. He should be here any minute now!” Ada looked down at the expensive watch on her wrist.

“I’m afraid I can’t. I have to be somewhere important within the next fifteen minutes.”

“But, Leon would want to see you! You should really talk to him about this!” she exclaimed while taking a step forward, her eyes pleading for the other to stay. Ada shook her head while taking Veronica’s hands into hers.

“There isn’t much else I can say. You’ll have to tell him for me.” 

“But Ada, yo-” she was interrupted by a quick kiss to her lips by the mercenary. She froze unsure of what to do or say.

“Take that as a parting gift from me to the both of you. Make sure to pass that along to Leon when he gets home,” she smirked. Veronica opened her mouth to respond when the sound of keys unlocking the front door interrupted them. They both looked over at the door, then while Veronica was distracted, Ada squeezed her hands one last time before bolting towards the window. Veronica felt the crunch of something in her hand before turning back to realize she was making a run for it. She almost didn’t know what to do, so she ran after her.

“Wait! Ada!” 

She watched as Ada quickly shut the balcony door behind her before climbing onto the railing and jumping off into the night. Veronica panicked and got the door open to run outside. Looking over the balcony, she was relieved to not see anything or anyone along the street below her, but she was also confused and upset. She looked up and around at the other buildings and was surprised to see the familiar silhouette of the mercenary on another apartment balcony just across the way.

 _But how!?_ Ada waved a last time before turning to the door behind her. The sound of the front door opening inside her own apartment broke Veronica’s gaze from that spot. She turned and saw Leon walk in nonchalantly with a bag of groceries in hand. He was about to get some crazy news. She ran back inside to tell him everything and to try and get him to see her before she could disappear.

“Oh my god, Leon!” she cried as she almost tumbled into him with how fast she was going. He was surprised by the sudden reaction but noticed the wired look on her face. His smile faded to a worried expression as he quickly set the bag down on the floor, him reaching out to gently grasp her arms.

“Whoa! Babe, you ok? You look like you’ve seen a gho-”

“It’s Ada!” As soon as her name left her lips, Leon’s eyes grew in shock.

“What?!”

“Ada! She was just here! She’s alive a-and she just left by jumping off of the balcony! She’s across the street!” she tried to explain while pulling him towards the balcony. He looked over at the wide-open door before finally running along with her to take a look for himself. They both searched the surroundings of the neighborhood to see if maybe they could find her again, but once they got there, she had already disappeared.

“Ada…” she whispered, disappointed that they didn’t make it in time. Leon brought them both back inside then sat Veronica down on the couch to sit next to her. She leaned her head into her hands as she tried to process everything she just went through.

“Vee, what happened?! Was she really here?” he asked, eyes both hopeful and sad. Veronica nodded before opening her hand, revealing the paper that Ada had stuffed into it before leaving. She opened it to find a scented note reading, ‘See you around -A.” with a heart and a lipstick kiss on the corner. 

“She showed up not long after you left. I even fainted when I first saw her.” From there, she recanted everything that had just happened, especially what Ada had told her to tell him. The confirmation that she was alive and well was a lot within itself to process, but the extra information she gave them was the icing on the cake. He had mixed feelings about her return and the confession she gave Veronica, but he also felt like he had to report this to his work. He wasn’t sure what to do at the moment.

"This is some serious shit, Leon."

"I know. Another bioweapon threat that we don't know about?"

"And from Europe. She was really vague about it, but I think it's cause she's gonna try and get to it first. Her words, not mine."

"Why am I not surprised."

"What do we do?"

"I'm going to have to call HQ to inform them about this 'tip'."

"Are you going to tell them about her?"

"I have to. As much as we care about her, she can still pose as a threat to our national security if we don't keep an eye on her." Veronica sighed before nodding in understanding.

"We can only hope that won't be the case." He was quiet for a moment before looking down at the note on the table.

“I can’t believe she’s really alive,” he whispered in disbelief. Looking over at him, Veronica could see him replaying those last moments he had with Ada in his eyes She reached over to grasp his hand and lace her fingers with his. He gave it a squeeze as he came back to reality.

“I don’t know how she did it, but she did,” she paused as she remembered the parting gift. “There’s one more thing. She also wanted me to give you this.” She leaned over and gently kissed him, a blush on her face as she remembered Ada’s lips on hers. He blinked in confusion as she pulled away, his own cheeks a little pink.

“Did...did she kiss you?” She nodded shyly.

“She caught me by surprise. Said it was for both of us.”

“Oh.” He almost didn’t know what to say. She didn’t either, but they exchanged glances that read that they felt the same about the situation. “I guess...there’s nothing wrong with one kiss, right? A-and you didn’t know she was going to do it, right? So it’s fine!” He cleared his throat while trying to maneuver the conversation safely.

“Right! Plus, it was for the both of us. It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t give you your share of the message.” They blinked at each other for a hot minute before falling into a fit of giggles. Whether it was out of stress or of how crazy this all was, they didn’t care. Leaning back against the couch and on each other, they breathed out in relief to break them from the seriousness of the situation.

“Ok. Can we admit that we both kind of like her?” he asked as he began to calm down. She nodded while going through her last fit.

“I mean, how can we not! She’s hot and a badass! Honestly, I’m surprised it took us both this long to accept this,” she replied while catching her breath.

“Well, being traumatized AND engaged will do that to you. I mean, we also thought she was dead after all.”

“Still, even then we didn’t talk about it.”

“I’m not sure we were ready to at the time.” She nodded in agreement. “Gotta be honest, I may be hurting a little right now knowing that I just missed her visit, but I wouldn’t be upset if she showed up again.”

“With hopefully both of us here next time,” she giggled while cuddling closer to his chest. He sighed while pulling her close for a moment before groaning as he remembered something important. “What?”

“I have to make that call to work. They’ll most likely want a written statement from you too for the paperwork.”

“Oh!" She paused as her fingers played with the fabric of his denim jacket. "Will you have to leave again to do that?”

“Hopefully not.” She sighed, hoping that wasn't the case.

“Then let’s get this done fast so we can finally talk about this and have dinner.”

“You got it! I’ve had enough of the dramatics for today.”

“Tell me about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahaha yall didn't think I was gonna slip in some gay shit, did you? Also, I absolutely promise smut is in the next chapter. I had to include some kind of reunion with Ada cause I needed to scratch that itch.


End file.
